TorrentClan Challenge-Trouble
by sumwantin777
Summary: Ryestep was a cat that had bad luck all the time. When he was in love with Doeheart, he thought that the romance would become like...


"Do you think that we have to banish Ryestep?" Swalloweyes, the deputy, asked.

"No, we don't need to. He still can hunt and fight, and he isn't a threat to WindClan." Ravenstar replied.

"Look, Ravenstar. He brought too much bad luck into the clan. Since he was born, his mother died of kitting. Then his father died in battle. At the day he became an apprentice, badgers attack us, then two warriors died. Every time he was joining the patrol, there must be something unlucky things happening. Last time, it was intruders. Before it, there were monsters. He only make things worse. He tried to save Moorpaw at the thunderpath, but it caused Swiftclaw's death. What will it be next? We don't know what this piece of hare-dung will bring us later! I just don't want WindClan will destroyed by him." Swalloweyes exclaimed.

"That's just about things that are always happened at the same time. None of them is Ryestep's fault." Ravenstar answered.

"You...you will know what's happening next!" Swalloweyes hissed.

"Enough! Leave me alone!" Ravenstar snarled furiously.

"Alright..." Swalloweyes felt scared about Ravenstar, so he dashed out of Ravenstar's den. Now the den empty except Ravenstar.

"Swalloweyes' right." Ravenstar murmured to himself. "We'll never know what is waiting for us."

When it's sunset...

Ryestep was sharing a rabbit with Doeheart. He had finished his part, and waiting for Doeheart for eating the rabbit. While he was waiting, he found Doeheart's light brown pelt was like a ray of light at the dusky sky, and her amber eyes were like the sun. Ryestep realized that Doeheart was always with him, perhaps she was in love with him.

"Come on, Ryestep! I'm going to bring you to a place where is our territory!" Doeheart purred excitedly. Ryestep nodded unsure, then Doeheart flicked her tail, then ran to a gorse bush. "Chase me if you can!" shouted Doeheart.

"Okay! I'll catch you!" Ryestep shouted, trying to make the voice being excited. Then he sniffed the air, and followed Doeheart's scent to a thunderpath. Suddenly, he realized that the scent track passed the ShadowClan territory. _She will be caught!_ Ryestep thought.

Ryestep ran into the territory, then saw Doeheart and two ShadowClan warriors bringing her to the camp. "No, Doeheart!" He yelled.

The two ShadowClan warriors looked back and found Ryestep. "Another intruder?" One of them, a dark brown tom snarled. "Bring him back to the camp!"

"Leave here, Doeheart! We have to return back to the camp!" Ryestep shouted.

"She is caught, we have to bring her back to Fawnstar." Another cat, who was a dark gray tabby, replied, then he stared at Ryestep, "So is you, now."

Ryestep didn't say anything, then the dark brown tom brought him back to Fawnstar.

When they arrived the leader's den, Fawnstar stared at the two cats. "Why are you two going into ShadowClan territory?" She asked.

"I..." Doeheart meowed, looking at her paws.

"Okay, you don't need to answer me, I'm going to send you two back to WindClan-by myself." Fawnstar hissed. Then she lashed her tail, to call Ryestep and Doeheart to follow her. Ryestep walked back to the border, then saw Swalloweyes hissing at him.

"Ryestep, you are not a WindClan cat anymore. Ravenstar ordered to banish you." He snarled. "Keep away from WindClan territory. Doeheart, come back."

"If you are going to exil Ryestep, so is me!" Doeheart retorted.

"Okay. Then you have to leave." Swalloweyes narrowed his eyes, his fur bristling.

"Where should we go now?" Doeheart asked, as she was leaving with Ryestep, after Swalloweyes left.

"Perhaps we can join ThunderClan, and have a new life." Ryestep meowed. "Let's go."

When Swalloweyes arrived back to the leader's camp...

"I have exiled him, Ravenstar," Swalloweyes reported to Ravenstar.

"I feel regret for exiling him now," Ravenstar's mew was low.

"What?" Swalloweyes narrowed his dark blue eyes,"You feel regret now? That isn't a leader should do!"

"Ryestep did nothing wrong. It was all only bad luck! I am a totally hare-brain. Choose two warriors to call them back!"

"Yes, Ravenstar..." Swalloweyes replied sadly. Then he went away.

Soon, they couldn't find Ryestep and Doeheart, but heard about Rye and Doe. Rye answered that Ryestep and Doeheart were dead because they aren't WindClan warriors. Rye and Doe had kits 6 moons later, and they were named as Swallow, Raven and Breeze. When Swallow, Raven and Breeze were 7 moons old, they joined WindClan.

They would never know that they returned home-a home that they were meant to be.


End file.
